Ultraman Neo Noa
This is Neo Noa, the weakest ultra in the universe This was the only text on the original version of this page. Appearance Neo Noa is physically identical to Ultraman Noa, albeit with a light blue Energy Core. History Bio Neo Noa is a very weak Ultra and can die from falling, punches, or kicks, even those from far smaller beings. Due to being an alternate reality version of Ultraman Noa and technically being a Neo Ultra, the question of why Neo Noa is as weak as he is remains unknown. Some say it is simply due to some kind of cosmic irony, though whether this is true is unknown. Joining the Parody Garrison Sometime after the Parody Garrison's formation, Neo Noa was recruited into their ranks under the belief that as a Neo version of an already greatly powerful Ultra, he would be an invaluable asset. They were almost immediately disappointed when a handshake from Ultraman Nerf upon his recruitment was enough to kill him, though Ultraman Protego quickly revived him. Taking pity on the weak Ultra, the Parody Garrison allowed him to remain in their ranks. Some of the other Parody Ultras attempted to transfer energy to Neo Noa to boost his power, but this energy proved too much for him and Neo Noa exploded from it. Neo Noa would ultimately by the Garrison's weakest member, with even Nerf or Old Mebius being deemed of greater usefulness on missions. Neo Noa typically only received field duty when the alternative was the highly annoying Fedora, the less annoying Emerald, or the obnoxiously boastful Ultimate. Parody Hero Taisen Neo Noa appears in this story, where he actually dies twice, once by tripping, and once by an Anathium-infused human physically poking him. It is unknown how Neo Noa even managed to survive the initial engagement with Ultraman Dao's forces at the start of the Taisen. Abilities * Neo Noa possesses pathetically weak equivalents of the normal Noa's abilities * Neo Lowest Starting Unstylishness: Neo Noa's most powerful beam, capable of injuring an ant. It is essentially the Overpowerdium Hax Ray for microbes. * As shown in Ultraman Spoiler's "One-Downer" form, Neo Noa's Aegis don't actually work for dimensional travel. ** What they actually can do is unknown. Trivia * This was a thing Zenon made. * Neo Noa's original one sentence has actually proven true, with Neo Noa remaining the weakest Ultra on all three wikis (that hasn't been deleted.) ** Further information was later added. ** However, Neo Noa is not the weakest being on all three wikis, as Hyperman's Sleeves Down Form has been confirmed to be weaker by that one semi-intelligent anon. * This page was also deleted, moved to the Cringe Wiki, then moved back after people other than its original creator added enough information for it to be acceptable to the UltraFan Parody Wiki. * It is unknown whether Neo Noa was a former victim of the Light of Madness, or if his incredibly weak state is the result of something else entirely. ** It should be noted that despite being so pathetically weak, Neo Noa is too intelligent to suffer from the Light of Idiocy. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Weaksauce Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Parody Garrison